ENMITY
by veronique2
Summary: Cleitos and Hephaistion's pov about their mutual hatred.


Title: Enmity

Authors : veronique

Email address:kyomine2002yahoo.fr

Category: Comedy romance

Pairing: Hephaistion/Cleitos Alexander/Hephaistion

Date:26/06/2005

Feedback: please, but if you don't like it, be constructive , I don't want to read sarcasm or snarks.

Archive: if you want I'm okay

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own them. They're characters belonging to Warner Brothers Pictures, to Oliver Stone, to my imagination, and to the ages. This is a work of a fan, done for no remuneration save the satisfaction of the work.

Special thanks to my beta Rothalion .

Author's note: I decided to write it when I watched the Alexander's making of where Oliver stone said he regretted he hadn't have time to explore better the enmity between Cleitos and Hephaistion.

Summary: How and why Cleitos and Hephaistion 's hatred started.

Enmity.

Cleitos 's pov.

" There he is, smiling yet again to please Alexander. He is proud, well after all it's his day. Alexander decided to make Hephaistion his chilliarche; our 'vice' king. Look at him. He is so proud of himself! What by the gods has he had done to deserve so much? I'll tell you, he had done nothing but warm the king's bed. Everyone here: Cassander, Crateros, Eumenes, Perdicass, even Ptolemy are angry with Alexander 's choice to make Hephaistion his second. Gods that makes him the most powerful man in this empire that we have all fought and bled for to build. They are all drinking and celebrating but inside they are furious. It's a such insult to us, we are great warriors, great strategists, we are far better qualified to fill this office than this coward who does only a diplomats work, his hands unstained by the blood of true battle. Oh yes and logistical work, a joke at the Athenian bastard's expense, logistics it mocks our valor to have Hephaistion's duty held in such high esteem. Such dangerous and bloody stuff logistics! Making sure food follows an army, takes great courage to manage that! I wish I could kill the bastard, but I can't . He is untouchable and he knows it! That's why he is strutting now, so god awful proud and self assured. Oh, what's this, now he's looking at me, with his gloating, arrogant look. He knows I am bitter and hungry for more power, I'll admit it hungry for his position… and he is enjoying every moment of it. I'm smiling at him but it's not a warming smiled, more of a daring one. I so want to make a toast and yell "To honor Hephaistion the whore, the wifey" but I can't."

Hephaistion's pov

"Look at all these hypocrites celebrating Alexander's decision to declare me as his chiliarche. Cleitos is still smiling at me mockingly, the man will never learn. He cannot win. He is a such pathetic thing, trying to mock me every chance he gets and especially when he thinks I'm close to being cast away. Like that time where he dared to bump into me and then punched me because he thought Roxane could take Alexander away from me. I loathe him so much. He is always talking like he knows better, that since he was a Phillip's boy, and Philip's favorite, everything and anything that he says is true and so, for the others it is, of course. According to them he is always right. How many times has the man told how he saved the king's life at Guagamela? It's as if he is waiting for something in return. You are a such sycophant Cleitos, you lost it all with Phillip's death and you are still bitter because of it.

Cleitos' pov

Phillip's words are still in my mind. "Let it go Cleitos, it's only a matter of time, first love never lasts". Oh Phillip how wrong you were. Hephaistion is still here. That 'first love' has not only lasted but grown stronger. Lasted, in fact, each time I thought it was about to end. First with that eunuch, then with your son's decision to finally take a wife, but even after being set aside for a spoil of war and a barbarian bride Hephaistion has remained safely in Alexander's heart. Nothing will stop Hephaistion. The wedding, another sick twist. After it Hephaistion even found a way to use that to his advantage burying himself deeper in Alexander's heart. No one here can ignore what the ring on our king's left hand means. What a shame, that Alexander is so blinded by his love he can't see the vain person his lover is.

By the gods, what is the pretty bastard's secret? Alexander has had so few lovers. It's an easy task to compare Hephaistion to every other man here. Of course he is a handsome man, but there are a lot of handsome men to choose from. Why Hephaistion? He must be a great lover in bed and a very manipulative one too. He is turning Alexander's head and it's sad. We are here, so far from our home our culture, and we are forced to share everything with these barbarians. It's an insult to us Greeks and Hephaistion is the man behind our king. Hephaistion loves Alexander's ideas, shares in them and he pushes him to go farther and farther from home. I'm so sure of that. He pushes him and coerces him to further to his dream to further their dream and that's why, we have no power to sway our king any longer. No way to wield enough might against him to try and bring Alexander to reason. We can't compete with Hephaistion and it's so frustrating.

Hephaistion's pov

Cleitos , you hate the barbarians, only your Greek civilization is great. You are a so closed minded. I'm very happy right now, an emotion I seldom allow my self to feel. I can see how all these Asians love Alexander the way he deserves, not like his own country's men, who are vile and vain. Now we have reached a point where we can continue our path without the Macedonian's agreement. Alexander is the king of the world not the king of Greece anymore and men like you Cleitus can't accept it, you can't get past the fear of losing their little bit power over Alexander. Only I understand and share in Alexander's dreams. Look at me Cleitos, look long and hard accept your defeat. You have no other choice old man.

I remember that day, very well the we began to hate one another. Phillip had asked you to be the eraste of his son. A great opportunity, after the father, the son but what you didn't plan on was me. I already had met Alexander in Mieza and we had fallen in love. Alexander was a passionate man and a faithful lover so he refused you because he had me. You could not accept it so you decided to talk to me about it. What a fool you were. I was young but you misjudged me, underestimated my loyalty to Alexander and I have never been a fool no matter what you choose to think of me.

Cleitos pov

The way he is looking at me, it's the same look that he wore day the called me a loser, a vain whore. I hate him so much! I was very proud that Phillip had asked me to be his son's eraste. I had lost Phillip but his asking me to do this was something I could be proud of. Phillip wanted me to teach his son, he trusted me but you were in the way Hephaistion. Then Alexander with his unwavering determination impressed his father and Philip sided with the two of you. " Let go Cleitos..." he had said " First love never last…"

Hephaistion's pov

I remember very well our little conversation Cleitus.

"So, here is the famous Hephaistion." you said " I'm Cleitos. The king has asked me to be Alexander's eraste, boy, what do you make of that?"

"Not very much I am afraid, General Cleitus. I know of my king's request, I know too that Alexander refused you. I am his lover, he has need for no one else."

"You're an inexperienced boy. You know nothing about love, or about sexual intercourse between men."

"I Know enough."

"Loving a king, or a prince is a hard thing, boy. One day you will lose him. It would be better for you to quit now, save yourself the heartbreak."

"I love him and he loves me, there will never be a broken heart. You are just trying to have your way with the prince like you had with the king. You want power that is all."

"And you don't, young Hephaistion?"

You were insulting me, insulting who I was and my love.

"Don't be fool enough to think that everybody is like you General Cleitus, I am different."

"Really?"

"Alexander fell in love with me and I fell in love with Alexander. I chose to be his lover because of that, not because he is the prince or because he ordered me, like Phillip did to you."

Then you punched me so hard that my nose exploded, broken beneath his battle hardened fist and I fell to the ground but got right back up.

Cleitos' pov

I had punch him that day, and he wasn't impressed or shocked. He glared at me. I was angry, because he'd reminded me of some painful truths. I hadn't chosen to be the king's boy but I did fall in love with him later. He continued to challenge me, his nose spewing blood over his split lips. His eyes were full of anger and I knew he had to be in pain.

"I would rather be dead than be a whore. Don't ever dare to confuse who you are with what I am Cleitos!"

"You have balls, boy but you are a fool. You think Alexander's love for you will last!" and I laughed at him.

"It will last, it's you who are a fool, a loser, you couldn't keep the king for you self, so now you want the son. You will never have him! He is mine." I remember the slight tremor of fear and panic in his voice. I'd seen plenty of men hurt before and I knew he was close to collapsing that the only keeping him standing was sheer will power.

"Alexander doesn't belong to anybody Hephaistion. He is the prince. He will be king."

"Alexander is mine and I am Alexander's until and even beyond death, nothing will part us from one another."

" You are either naive or a very good actor Hephaistion. Sooner or later you will be a distant memory to him no matter how hard you try to keep him"

" Never! Our love 'is' real! I will not allow you to insult us any longer! You are the loser!"

He rushed toward me and tried to tackle me but he couldn't. I was too tall, too strong and instead I put him down and hit him again. He spit on me.

"You think you are better than me boy! But you only know him since when? Two months tops and you are talking of true love. Do you think I m stupid? You are not better than me Hephaistion! Everyone wants something from a king or a prince and not only his love!"

He stood up and glared at me.

"Here, everyone is corrupted, every Greek is corrupt, You are not any better than the Athenians!"

"So now you hate your own country! How pitiful is that boy!"

"I don't want to talk with you anymore. You are wasting my time Black Cleitus."

"Oh, I waste your time now. I don't know what you want exactly boy but keep this in your mind… I won't let you have your way."

"You are not scaring me with your threat! I am not going anywhere and I will protect Alexander from people like you!"

I laughed at him again

"Now I think it's you who are wasting my time pretty Hephaistion." and I turned my back and left him.

The boy had balls but I still hated him. He talked to me like I was a whore, a loser and he seemed to think he was so much better than all of us, better than even his own country. And now, I m watching him drinking his wine victoriously. A chillarque! We've tolerated ten years or more of his reign in Alexander 's heart. Alexander doesn't want to go back to Macedonia and Hephaistion doesn't want to either. We have become their slaves.

Hephaistion 's pov.

He left me, after trying to scare me away. But he didn't succeed, I m not frightened by him or anybody around his table.

Alexander does love his people very much, no doubt this is the sign of the great man he is. He is planning to give to Cleitus his biggest satrapies! Good for him, he will be away from me and Alexander. He won't be pleased when he finds out though. Unable to think larger than his own life, than his Macedonian culture. I hate the way he is always recalling Phillip to Alexander. Sooner or later he will go too far. Phillip is a sensitive subject. Oh, now he is laughing again, talking with Cassander. It's better to just forget these pathetic losers and enjoy my celebration. I turned my head to see Alexander's face and his happiness warms me up. He takes my hand and squeezes it. He knows where my thoughts were and he wants to reassure me, to calm me down and he does it perfectly. I whisper in his ear that I want to be alone with him and make love to him. He is smiling and still blushing even after so many years together. He is so beautiful my Alexander, I love him so much, I want to kiss him right now. I want to breath in the scent that is so uniquely his to fill my lungs with it and let it soothe my soul. I put up a good front but it can sometimes be difficult to suffer the hate of the others and right now I need Alexander to help me forget their hate and remind me how it feels to be loved. He sees this in my eyes. Alexander nodded and whispered that we can leave and we stand up. He excuses us graciously and we make our way from the hall. I am happy to be rid of the others.

Cleitos's pov

By the gods this is making me sick. Now they are leaving together after that whore Hephaistion whispered in Alexander's ear. Again he steals our king from us. We don't have to question where they are going or what they will do. Eumenes and Crateros 's face are tense and Cassander is telling me that all of this is a shame for us Greeks. I agree, Alexander is losing his mind to his loins. Embracing the barbarian' s culture and at his age continuing his relationship with Hephaistion, who is almost the same age, this is wrong. We all know that it is wrong. If only we could bring Alexander to see the light, to free himself from Hephaistion's spell. Then from the barbarian's pathetic culture and devotion to him! They bow to him, even kneel down, and soon they will bow to Hephaistion too. It's a shame, it's just a shame. Phillip I promise you I will continue to do my best to save your son from this barbarian insanity and his blind love and bring him back to the reason. Return him to Macedon and to bring honor once again to your house.

end


End file.
